My Nightmare
by Yuhi-san
Summary: Eine sehr unschöne Gesichte über Itachis Hoffnungen und Sasukes Hass...  Warnung: Yaoi! SasukeXItachi
1. Nightmare

**My Nightmare **

Eine meiner ersten FFs. Heute find ichs ziemlich... Seltsam. Aber was solls?

Alle Charakter und Orte gehören Masashi Kishimoto!

Wer mit dem Ende nicht zufrieden ist, kann Kapitel 2 Lesen.

* * *

><p>Es ist etwa Mitternacht als ich erwache. Ich kann mich nicht gleich erinnern was passiert ist. Verwirrt schaue ich mich um. Leider ist es zu dunkel um etwas sehen zu können. Das einzige was ich erkennen kann ist, dass neben mir auf dem Bett noch jemand liegt. Er scheint noch zu schlafen, denn er bewegt sich nicht und atmet ruhig. Langsam kehrt meine Erinnerung zurück.<p>

Ich war gestern am späten Nachmittag ohne jegliche Vorwarnung hier aufgetaucht. Die wachen aus Konoha hatten mich nicht bemerkt. Ich muss leicht schmunzeln, als ich wieder zu der Person neben mir schaue. Anfangs hatte er genau so reagiert wie ich dachte. Er wollte mich angreifen und töten. Wusste ichs doch. Das Gerücht war eine Lüge. Es war recht schwer aber ich konnte ihn stoppe ohne verletzt zu werden. Glück für mich. Und das Schlafzimmer, in welchem ich aufgetaucht bin, ist auch unversehrt geblieben.

Es sah sicher merkwürdig aus, als ich ihn aufs Bett drückte, meine Knie jeweils rechts und links neben ihn stützte und mich über ihn beugte. Vor allem da er gerade nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet war. Er sah mich darauf in auch mit einem tödlichen Blick an. Er hatte begonnen sich unter mir zu winden und sich zu wehren. Allerdings mit weniger Erfolg als er sich erhofft hatte. Ich hatte damit angefangen auf ihn einzureden. Erst hatte er mir alle möglichen Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, wobei er sich nicht ein bisschen zurückgehalten hatte. Es kostetet mich letzten Endes doch mehr Überwindung, als ich dachte, im die Gründe für den Clanmord zu beichten. Ich hatte wohl etwas Angst davor, dass er mir nicht glauben würde. Aber erstaunlicher weise hörte er damit auf immer wieder zu versuchen sich zu befreien. Er hatte mich einfach regungslos angestarrt. Erst wütend, dann geschockt und traurig. Als ich von ihm runter ging machte er auch keine Anstalten mich zu attackieren. Und doch brachte ich es nicht fertig ihn anzuschauen. Daher drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu und wartete darauf, dass er irgendwie reagierte. Das er irgendwas sagte, dass er mir Fragen stellte, dass er aus rastete oder sonst was. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ich hörte zwar wie er sich aufsetzte, bemerkte aber weiter nichts. Als ich plötzlich von hinten umarmt wurde, Stand ich erst unter Schock. Was sollte denn das wieder? Aber ich frage nicht, sondern warte einfach ab ob noch mehr kommt. Es geschah aber nichts Weiteres. Wir sassen wohl lange einfach so da. Ich glaube, wir sind danach eingeschlafen.

Genau.

Das ist passiert. Ich schiele erneut zu Sasuke. Ich bin mir nicht sicher aber ich glaube, er wollte mir damit sagen, dass er mir verzeiht hat oder mir zumindest eine Chance gibt. Ich erwache aus meinen Gedanken als mein Bruder sich bewegt. Nun scheint er auch wach zu sein. Was jetzt wohl für eine Reaktion folgt? Ich hoffe mal er erinnert sich schnell wieder. Sasuke setzt sich langsam auf und reibt sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht. Er schaut sich auch etwas verwirrt um. Doch als sein Blick auf mich trifft, stutzt er. Sein blick gefällt mir nicht sonderlich, ich kann ihn nicht deuten. Er legt den Kopf schief und grinst mich seltsam an. Ein komisches Gefühl entsteht in meiner Magengegend. Als er sich zu mir nach vorne lehnt, stützt er die eine Hand neben mir aufs Bett und legt die andere auch meine Schulter. Was wird denn das? Ich halte einfach mal still und warte ab. Er nimmt seine stützende Hand weg und legt sie auf meine andere Schulter. Ich spüre wie eich zurück gedrückt werde, denn er verlagert sein ganzes Gewicht auf seine beiden Arme. Und so leicht ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Ein kurzes Zögern und ich lasse mich nach Hinten fallen. Sasuke scheint darauf gefasst zu sein, denn er ist nach vorne gerutscht um nicht der Länge nach auf mir zu liegen. Dafür sitzt er jetzt auf meiner Hüfte.

Merkwürdig, gestern Abend war es doch noch andersherum. Langsam verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Was versucht er da? Ich habe weder einen Plan was das wird, noch warum ich still halte.

Als er versucht meine Hände über dem Kopf aufs Bett zu drücken, wirds mir doch zu bunt. Mit leichter Gewalt versuche ich meine Arme wieder zu heben, doch Sasuke drückt sie mit einem Ruck aufs Bett zurück. Er scheint da definitiv etwas dagegen zu haben. „sag mal, was wird das?", ich bekomme keine Antwort. Ich versuche es noch einmal, jetzt aber mit mehr Kraft. Und wieder drückt er mich zurück. Natürlich könnte ich mich mehr wehren. Aber eigentlich wollte ich ihm nur klar machen, dass ich das nicht will. Auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiss was er vorhat. Ich bin kein naives Kleinkind oder nicht aufgeklärt. Natürlich weiss ich was das im Normalfall geben würde. Allerdings halte ich meinen kleinen Bruder nicht für so pervers, abartig und schon gar nicht für so…hinterhältig und mies. Das traue ich ihm nun wirklich nicht zu. Und wenn schon, dann würde ich mich sicherlich mehr wehren. Er hat noch immer dieses merkwürdige Grinsen darauf. Langsam aber sicher macht es mir doch Angst. Während ich noch so in meinen Gedanken bin, bemerke ich erst gar nicht wie sich eine Hand unter mein Shirt schiebt. Doch als er meine Haut berührt, gebe ich einen erschrockenen Laut von mir.

Ich will aufschiessen und ihn von mir runter heben. Und zwar jetzt! Seltsamerweise missglückt mein Versuch. Ich schaffe es beim besten Willen nicht ihn zurück zudrücken. Wie kann das nur sein? Er kann doch nicht plötzlich so viel stärker sein als ich. Er braucht ja nur eine Hand um meine beiden zu halten. Jetzt zerrt er an meinem T-Shirt und versucht es mir damit über den Kopf zu ziehen. Soweit hat er das sogar geschafft, auch wenn ers mir nicht völlig ausziehen konnte. So liege ich jetzt mit entblösstem Oberkörper da. Okay, damit ist mir endgültig klar was hier abgeht. Erneut versuche ich mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Erneut scheitere ich. Wie kann es sein, dass ich plötzlich viel schwächer bin? Die Hand, mit welcher er mich Oben ausgezogen hat, gleitet nun über meine Brust bis zum Bauch.

„Na?", dringt es höhnisch in mein Ohr. „Was willst du jetzt machen?", schon wieder grinst er mich so beschissen an. Ich spüre wie die Wut in mir aufsteigt. Jedoch entscheide ich mich ruhig zu bleiben. „Was soll das werden?", frage ich und sehe ihn an. „Das siehst du ja wohl.", kommt auch so gleich die Antwort. Ja, ich sehe was hier los ist. Ist ja auch nicht schwer. „Und was bringt das?", ist daher meine nächste Frage. Diesmal antwortet er mir nicht, sondern fährt mit seiner Hand weiter zu meinem Hosenbund. Zum dritten mal will ich mich befreien, aber er lässt nicht locker. Seine Hand gleitet in meine Hose und ich spüre sie gleich darauf an einem sehr intimen Bereich. Langsam überkommt mich die Angst stärker. Als er seine Hand um mein Glied schliesst, kneife ich die Augen zusammen. Das kann er nicht machen...

Und ob ers macht. Er verstärkt den Druck und beginnt seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Egal wie sehr ich mich bemühe, ich kann ein leises Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken. Ich bin jetzt gar nicht mehr in der Lage für Befreiungsversuche. Die Erinnerung an das Vergangene kommt alles wieder hoch. Wie Vater mich damals... Ich kneife die Augen noch mehr zu. Unter anderem auch weil er Druck und Tempo erhöht. Ich keuche wieder auf und beginne mich unter ihm zu winden.

Er soll damit aufhören! Ich will das nicht. Ich schaue zu ihm hoch und weiss nicht mal, welchen Blick ich gerade habe.

Plötzlich löst sich der Griff und seine Hand verschwindet wieder aus meiner Hosen. „Das gefällt dir nicht, wie?", Man Sieht es wohl in meinem Blick. „...", dieses sadistische Grinsen auf seinem sonst so emotionslosen Gesicht, ist auf ein gewisse weise noch immer ein Schock für mich. Das ist doch überhaupt nicht Sasukes Art. Natürlich hat er sich sehr verändert. Aber es kommt mir so vor, als sässe eine ganz andere Person auf mir. Ist es allein meine Schuld, dass er jetzt so ist? Länger darüber nachdenken, kann ich nicht, denn Sasuke zieht mir die Hose runter. Mit aller Kraft drücke ich mich in die Matratze, um das zu verhindern. Aber es gelingt mir nicht. Nun überfällt mich die Angst regelrecht und meine Atmung wird schneller. Ich liege jetzt nackt unter ihm. Ich will nicht, dass alles wieder hoch kommt, dass es sich wiederholt. Ich spüre, wie sich seine freie Hand in meine Haare krallt. Mit einem heftigen Ruck wird mein Kopf in die Höhe gerissen. Die Schmerzen sind enorm, da meine Hände noch immer aufs Bett gedrückt sind. „Du hast angst, nicht wahr?", flüstert er in mein Ohr. Ich beisse mir auf die Unterlippe, bis ein feines Blutrinnsal über mein Kinn läuft. Grob drückt er meinen Kopf zurück in die Matratze. Endlich rutscht er von mir runter. Doch meine Handgelenke hält er noch immer eisern fest. Wie ich sein verdammtes Grinsen hasse! Er legt seine Hand wieder auf meinen Bauch und schaut mich weiter an. Anscheinend findet er es lustig, dass auch ich eine schwache und verletzliche Seite habe. Als ich gerade dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, hebt er seine Hand und donnert mir die Faust ins Gesicht. Ich schreie kurz auf, als ich den stehenden Schmerz wahrnehme. Logischerweise, will ich gleich mit der Hand an den schmerzenden Punkt fassen. Mitzusammengekniffenen Augen versuche ich den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Unerwartet plötzlich werden meine Hände losgelassen. Ich ziehe sie sofort weg, um sie vorsichtig auf meine Nase zu legen. Ich vergesse einen Moment lang alles um mich herum, denn der Schmerz lässt nur langsam nach.

Als ich meine Hände etwas anhebe, werden sie auch gleich wieder gepackt. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, weil meine Nase noch immer schmerzt. Als ich zu ihm schiele, stelle ich erschrocken fest, dass er sich in der Zwischenzeit völlig ausgezogen hat. Die Angst in mir wird wieder stärker und wächst zu richtiger Panik heran. Er wird mich nicht verschonen, dass weiss ich. Er wird sich nicht zurückhalten, sich keine Gedanken über mich und meine Gefühle machen. Ich schliesse die Augen und atme einmal tief durch. Das ich mich nicht befreien kann, ist mir klar. Aber ich werde nicht einfach aufgeben!

Ich kann nicht zu ende denken, da spüre ich seine Hand an meiner linken Seite. Er drückt dagegen und will mir damit sagen, dass ich mich drehen soll. Aber ich weigere mich. Jetzt streicht seine Hand über meine Seite, bis zu meinem Oberschenkel, wo sie sich zwischen mich und die Matratze schiebt. Ich kneife meine Augen so fest wie möglich zu, wodurch ich schon mein Herz im Kopf rasen höre. Mein ganzer Körper verspannt sich und Ich schreie vor Schmerz auf, als er mit einem heftigen Ruck drei Finger in mich einführt. 3- oder 4-mal stösst er so tief in mich, bis er seine Finger wieder entzieht. Dabei grinst er mich so dreckig an. Er geniesst es, dass ich mal leide. Und vor allem, dass ich es nicht verbergen kann. Ich Ich öffne die Augen halb und starre mit leerem Blick an die Wand. Es macht mich Jetzt schon echt fertig. Bevor ich irgendwie reagieren kann, lässt er meine Handgelenk los, fasst meine Schultern und dreht mich mit einem Ruck auf den Bauch. Ich versuche mich auf zu stützen, doch er sitzt schon wieder seitlich auf mir.

„Sasuke... hör auf damit...", murmle ich leise. Kurz ertönt ein höhnisches, herablassendes Lachen, gefolgt von der Frage: „Warum sollte ich?". „Weil...", setze ich zur Antwort an. Doch ich komme nicht weiter, es gibt keinen Grund, d.h keinen für ihn. Sein Gewicht verteilt sich, wodurch sich mein Körper wieder anspannt. Ich weiss, dass er jetzt auf mir liegt und auch was gleich geschehen wird. Meine Finger Krallen sich in das Laken, wobei ich mir auf die Lippe beisse, bis es wieder blutet. Wieder kneife ich die Augen zu und spüre wie ich zittere. „Tu das nicht...Sasuke... Bitte...", ich sage es nur leise, bin mir aber sicher, dass er es verstanden hat. Ich bitte ihn sogar darum. Ich will das alles nicht nochmal ertragen müssen. „Itachi...", flüstert er seltsam vertraut und fürsorglich in mein Ohr. Komischer Weise löst sich meine Verspannung ein bisschen. „Es ist nur gerecht!", beim letzten Wort stösst er unerwartet und fest in mich. Erneut schreie ich gequält auf. Es ist ein unglaublicher Schmerz, der sich in mir ausbreitet und mir das Gefühl gibt, dass ich gleich innerlich zerreisse. Meine Finger krallen sich mit einem Schlag wieder fest ins Laken. Von mal zu mal stösst er fester zu. Der Schmerz lässt einfach nicht nach. Irgendwo am Rande, versuche ich mir einzureden, dass das alles nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum ist, aus dem ich hoffentlich bald erwachen werde. Es ist so unerträglich, so was habe ich nicht verdient. Niemand sollte so etwas erleiden müssen. Das zittern verstärkt sich. Kurz darauf entweichen mir, neben dem gequältem Stöhnen auch einige leise Schluchtzer. An seinem Verhalten ändert sich nichts. Er leibt es wohl richtig.

Nach längerer Zeit lässt er endlich von mir ab, obwohl er seinen Höhepunkt noch nicht erreicht hat. Ich denke darüber nicht wirklich nach, sondern bleibe einfach liegen. Ich finde die Kraft nicht um mich zu erheben. Denn noch versuche ich mein Schluchtzen und zittern in den Griff zu bekommen. Immer mehr Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, bahnen sich ihren weg nach unten. Aber ich will doch aufhören zu weinen. Meine versuche scheitern wirklich kläglich, was alles nur noch schlimmer macht. Meine Atmung geht viel zu schnell, denn es ist mir klar, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist. Dieser Gedanke gibt mir endgültig den Rest. Ich kann meine Tränen nun kein Bisschen mehr zurückhalten. Mein Rest an klarem Verstand ist nun endgültig weg, und mein Wille scheint völlig gebrochen. Ich tue das, was mein Innerstes sich insgeheim schon lange gewünscht hat; ich lasse meinen Gefühlen und Tränen einfach freien Lauf. Ich lasse sie über meine Wangen kullern, und weiteres einfach über mich ergehen. Ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr mich darin zu wehren. Auch eine abartige Weise ist es nun eine Erleichterung, all das aufgestaute der letzten 15 Jahre endlich raus zu lassen.

Ich habe nun jegliche, verbliebene Kontrolle über mich verloren. Das Zittern und Schluchtzen, die Tränen und Ängste, nehmen Besitz von meinem mir. Es hat einfach keinen Sinn mehr, es verbergen zu wollen. Mein Körper bebt regelrecht und meine Nerven liegen total blank. Ich wünsche mir so unendlich, dass alles schon vorbei wäre. Das Sasuke wieder wie früher wird. Mein kleiner, lieber Bruder.

Ich drücke mein Gesicht in die Decke unter mir, wobei ich noch einmal alles raus lasse. Eigentlich hasse ich mich selber für diese Schwäche.

Es kommt mir so vor als seinen Stunden vergangen, in denen ich nur Gedankenlos geweint habe. Doch in Wirklichkeit war es wohl weniger als eine halbe Minute. Ich spüre wie sich die Hand meines Bruders in meinem Schopf vergräbt, worauf ich auch gleich hoch gerissen werde. Auf meinem Kopf fühlt es sich an, als würde ich von hundertern kleinen Nadeln gestochen. Unsanft wird mein Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht. Ich sehe ihn mit einem verlorenen und traurigen Blick, mit meinen mittlerweile verhehlten Augen an. Langsam, fast zögernd, legt er die noch freie Hand auf meine Wange. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich nicht im Geringsten, auch nicht als er einige Tränen von meiner Wange wischt.

Ich versuche was zu sagen, doch meine Stimme versagt. Ich begreife es nicht, verstehe weder ihn noch sein Handeln. Sein Gesicht nähert sich dem meinen, wodurch ich seinen heissen Atem spüre. Unerwartet schnell verschliesst er meine Lippen mit den seinen. Ich will zurückweichen, aber er hält meine Haare eisern fest. Sein Kuss wird immer verlangender und grober. Nein! Er soll damit aufhören! Sasukes Zunge fährt über meine Lippen, wobei er Einlass erzwingen will. Doch ich presse meine Lippen fest aufeinander. Mein Wille ist wohl doch noch nicht ganz zerbrochen, denn auf einmal spüre ich einen teil in mir, welcher sich noch immer wehren will. Seine Zunge zieht sich kurz zurück, wird allerdings gleich von einem stechenden Schmerz an meiner Unterlippe ersetzt. Und dieser wiederum, wird vom eisernen Geschmack meines Blutes und vom Eindringen von Sasukes Zunge gefolgt. Er drückt mich wieder gewaltsam auf die Matratze zurück, und erkundet dabei ausgiebig meine Mundhöhle. Die Tränen fliessen weiter unaufhaltsam über mein Gesicht. Nach mit endlos erscheinender Zeit löst er sich wohl wegen Luftmangel von mir. Seine Hände gleiten ein weiteres Mal über meinen Körper nach unten, wobei er von meiner Brust bis zu meiner Hüfte blutige Kratzer hinterlässt. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, denn die aufgekratzten Stellen brennen schmerzhaft. Die tiefste Wunde aber, hinterlässt er bei meinem Becken, wo er die Hände, deren Finger in mein Fleisch gebohrt sind, ruhen lässt. Ich schliesse meine Augen, in der unsinnigen Hoffnung, dem gleich kommenden Schmerz zu entgehen. Ein lauter Schrei erfüllt das Zimmer, als er so unglaublich hart zustösst. Dieses mal ist es hundert mal schlimmer als alle male zuvor.

Wir lassen beide unseren Gefühlen freie Bahn. Bei ihm ist es die Ekstase, welche von einem Abgrund tiefen Hass begleitet wird. Er stöhnt hemmungslos in den Raum, wobei seine Stösse immer fester werden, und in kürzeren Abständen erfolgen. Doch bei mir ist es Trauer und Schmerz. Die Tränen wollen einfach nicht versiegen und der Schmerz nicht nachlassen. Es tut so unheimlich weh, ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Es fühlt sich an, als würde es mich innerlich zerreissen. Mit einem besonders harten Stoss und meinem dementsprechend lauten Schrei, wird auch so etwas passiert sein. In mir drinnen brennt es mörderisch, wodurch ich nur am Rande bemerke, dass eine warme Flüssigkeit aus mir raus fliesst. Aber selbst jetzt hört er noch nicht auf. Kann er denn nicht aufhören? Nicht für einen kurzen Moment? Nein, er will es gar nicht. Meine Finger krallen sich in das Laken, während sich seine weiter in mein Fleisch Bohren. Er kommt allmählich zu seinem Höhepunkt, was die Sache für mich nur noch qualvoller macht. Der Raum ist erfüllt von meinen Schreien und seinem Stöhnen. Mit einem harten Stoss dringt er bis tief in mich ein, woraufhin er sich endlich ergiesst. Wieder spüre ich eine warme Flüssigkeit und bei dem Gedanken daran wird mir speiübel. Ein paar mal stösst er, wohl aus Spass, noch in mich, biss er sich dann aus mir herauszieht.

Mein Griff locker sich, doch ansonsten verändert sich meine Körperhaltung nicht. Ich bleibe liegen wie ein Toter. Mittlerweile hat sich schon eine grosse Blutlache auf dem Bett gebildet. Doch diese nehme ich nicht wahr. Aber das mein Körper noch lebt, weiss ich. Denn ich spüre auch jetzt noch höllische Schmerzen. Aber meine Seele ist tot. Schon seid frühester Kindheit habe ich nur selten jemandem mein Vertrauen geschenkt. Aus gutem Grund. Denn immer wenn ich es doch getan habe, so wurde es gebrochen oder missbraucht. Dieses mal ist es nicht anders. Ich habe Sasuke vertraut und mir vor ihm Blösse gegeben.

Plötzlich überkommt mich der starke Wunsch, hier und jetzt einfach zu sterben. Ich möchte die Augen schliessen und sie nie wieder öffnen müssen. Doch statt der ersehnten Erlösung spüre ich meine Schmerzen nur noch intensiver. Erschrocken reisse ich meine Augen wieder auf, als ich spüre wie sich Sasukes Hände um meinen Hals legen, fest zudrücken und mich in die Höhe reisen. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Während seiner kalt und herzlos ist, ist meiner gebrochen und leer. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, zwingt er mir auch schon einen brutalen Zungenkuss auf. Ich gewähre ihm willen- und widerstandslos Einlass. Ansonsten würde er mir sicher noch mehr Leid zufügen. Endlich verlässt seien eklige Zunge meinen Mund wieder und sein Griff um meinen Hals lockert sich. Er betrachtet mich eingehend, mustert meinen Körper von Oben bis Unten. Ich bin ausgelaugt und zerstört, mache den Eindruck eines Wracks.

Anscheinend verschafft ihm das aber noch nicht ausreichend Genugtuung. Seine recht Hand krallt sich, wie schon so oft in der heutigen Nacht in meinen Schopf und drückt mich vorn über nach unten. Panisch verschliesse ich Augen und Lippen. Nicht auch noch das. Er drückt mein Gesicht noch näher an sein Glied heran als ohnehin schon. Seine Fingernägel bohren sich schmerzhaft in meine Kopfhaut, wodurch ich mich geschlagen gebe. Ich bin mir sicher, hiernach wird er mich töten. Und wenn ers nicht tut, dann ich.

Zögerlich nehme ich sein Glied in den Mund, wobei ich die Augen geschlossen lasse. Ich spüre seinen unbarmherzigen Blick auf mir, welcher mir sagt, dass ich einfach meine „Arbeit" machen soll.

Eben war es noch ein leises Keuchen, doch jetzt wo ich leicht daran sauge, ist es schon wieder ein stöhnen. Davon wird mir nur noch schlechter. Jetzt zieht er an meinen Haaren, was wohl das Zeichen sein soll, etwas weiteres zu machen. Erst kreise ich ein paar mal um sein Glied, bevor ich in einer Spirale von oben bis zur Spitze lecke. Ich fühle mich so schmutzig und eklig hier bei. Und denn noch mache ich weiter. Angewidert und wieder etwas zögernd necke ich seien Spitze. Es dauert nicht lange, da ist es so weit und er ergiesst sich laut stöhnend ein weiteres mal in mir. Sofort ziehe ich den Kopf zurück, um die ekelerregende Masse aus zu würgen. Doch dazu komme ich nicht, denn Sasuke drückt mir fest die eine Hand auf den Mund und hält mir mit der anderen die Nase zu. Ich würge ein paar mal und versuche seine Hand los zu werden. Aber dies gelingt mir nicht. Wieder brennen Tränen in meinen Augen und suchen sich auch bald darauf ihren Weg hinab auf das Laken und Sasukes Hand. Langsam und unerträglich geht mir die Luft aus. Somit kann ich nicht anders, als das Sperma zu schlucken. Ich keuche und schnappe gierig nach Luft. Der unausstehliche Geschmack will aber nicht aus meinem Mund verschwinden. Mit dem bisschen Kraft, dass ich noch habe, hebe ich den Kopf an und schaue mit meinem gebrochenen Blick in seine kalten Augen. Zögerlich schlinge ich eng die Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Dieser Blick versetzt mir immer wieder einen Stich. Er holt mit der Hand aus und schlägt mir mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Mein Kopf wird zur Seite gedreht und meine Augen weiten sich erschrocken. Kein Geräusch verlässt meine Lippen. Wofür war denn das wieder? Zitternd lege ich die Hand auf den schmerzenden Punkt und drehe langsam meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.

Trotz meiner Furcht blicke ich in seine tiefschwarzen Seelenspiegel.

Mein Blick ist fragend, aber denn noch traurig. Er antwortet mir nur mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Die ganze Zeit über schon hat er kaum etwas gesagt. Nun erhebt er sich vom Bett und geht erst wieder wortlos an mir vorbei bis zur Tür. Dort angekommen dreht er sich noch einmal zu mir um und sagt mit kalter Stimme:

„Wenn ich wiederkomme, bist du weg. Sonst fängt der ganze Spass noch einmal von vorne an."

Damit verlässt er den Raum und lässt die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Jetzt bin ich wieder alleine. Von allen verlassen und verraten. Ich kann und will einfach nicht mehr. Immer und immer wieder sehe ich das Geschehen vor meinem inneren Auge. Heftig schüttle ich den Kopf um es los zu werden. Doch ich mache es damit nur noch schlimmer, da ich davon noch mehr Kopfschmerzen bekomme.

Es soll doch endlich aufhören! All die Erinnerungen, an heute wie Früher. Sie sollen aufhören, mich einfach in ruhe lassen! Mich frei geben. Ich will kein gefangener meiner Vergangenheit mehr sein! Ich lege die Hände an meinen Kopf und kneife die Augen zu. Wofür soll ich noch leben?

Ein schiefes grinsen legt sich auf meine blutigen Lippen.

Ich werde das hier und jetzt beenden! Schliesslich war das mein Entscheid. Leicht geistesabwesend erhebe ich mich vom Bett. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, denn jeder Schritt, jede noch so kleine Bewegung schmerzt. Meine Augen sind leer und halb geschlossen, meine Zähne zusammengebissen und meine Finger in meine Seite gekrallt.

So schleife ich mich schwer fällig durchs Zimmer. Mit jedem meiner kleinen und langsamen Schritte lässt der Schmerz ein wenig nach. Oder eher macht er wieder der unendlichen Leere platz, welche meinen Geist bis ins letzte zerstört. Nach mir endlos erscheinender Zeit stehe ich vor einem gewöhnlichen Holzstuhl, auf welchem Sasukes Kleider liegen. Dabei auch sein Waffengurt. Zitternd und langsam strecke ich die Hand nach der daran befestigte Shurikentasche aus.

Beim Geschmack der bitter süssen Erlösung werde ich alles vergessen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Fest umklammere ich das Shurikn, weswegen es sich schon durch meine Hand bohrt. Ich merke es nicht, so abwesend bin ich, als ich mich wieder zum Bett schleife. Vorsichtig lege ich mich hin. Jetzt nehme ich das Shuriken in die linke Hand und strecke die andere in Richtung Decke. Nun sehe ich die Wunde. Denn noch, stören tut sie mich nicht. Seltsamer weise spüre ich sie auch kaum. Ich sehe meinem Blut zu wie es über meine blasse Haut, meinen Arm hinunter zu meiner Schulter läuft. Das Kissen darunter färbt sich rot. Blutrot. Es erinnert mich an den Himmel in Tsukimo. Welch Ironie. Gerade in dem Moment, kann ich mir vorstellen, wie es ist aus Tsukimo zu erwachen. Wieder bahnt sich ein grosser, roter, dickflüssiger Tropfen den Weg zu meiner Schulter. Ich beobachte ihn, bis er auf das Laken fällt und aufgesogen wird.

Nun richte ich eine de spitzen des Shurikens auf meine Pulsader, welche man auf meiner hellen haut so gut sehen kann. Ich will es endlich beenden und den Schnitt durch mein Haut vollbringen. Aber irgendetwas hält mich davon ab. Doch was? Es gibt doch nichts mehr, dass mich hier hält. Müde wandern meine leeren Augen durch den Raum. Plötzlich fallen meine Arme leblos zur Seite, weil ich einfach nicht mehr die Kraft habe, sie oben zu behalten. Sie fühlen sich so wahnsinnig taub an, dass ich das Gefühl habe, sie gehören nicht zu mir.

Ich bin so erbärmlich. Ich bringe es nach allem was gesehene ist, nicht einmal fertig, meine eigene Entscheidung wirklich umzusetzen und meinem Dasein ein Ende zu machen. Ich lasse mich zur Seite kippen und starre die Wand an.

Urplötzlich legt sich ein zynisches Lächeln auf mein ausgelaugtes Gesicht. Schon wieder so eine verdammte Ironie. es wundert mich selber, dass ich es erst jetzt bemerke. Und denn noch ist es wahr; ich befinde mich schon die ganze Zeit über in meinem alten Zimmer. Es ist doch wirklich grausam.

Seltsamer- und erstaunlicherweise hat er sich kaum verändert. Kein Möbel oder Gegenstand wurde verschoben noch ausgetauscht oder entfernt. Der einzige unterschied scheint zu sein, dass sich Sasuke nun hier eingenistet hat. Ich verstehe das nicht.

Mein Blick ist nun starr auf die Flagge gerichtet, welche an der Wand hängt. Das Zeichen, welches auf der Flagge abgebildet ist, weckt viele Erinnerungen. Ich hasste den Clan schon immer vom Tiefsten. Sasuke war da völlig anders. Er war stets stolz darauf, aus einem so mächtigen Clan zu stammen. Deswegen benahm er sich oft auch erwachsener als er es in Wirklichkeit war. Oder zumindest versuchte er das. Oft kam er noch spät in der Nacht zu mir getapst und fragte in seiner kindlich, naiven Art, ob er bei mir schlafen dürfe. Immer waren es dieselben Ausreden gewesen.

„Nii-san… Ich hatte einen Alptraum…" oder „Ich kann nicht mehr einschlafen, Nii-san…"

Ich habe ihn immer belächelt und dabei die Decke angehoben, damit er zu mir kriechen konnte. Nie habe ich ihn abgelehnt oder zurückgeschickt. Ich habe es nämlich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht uneigennützig getan. Klar habe ich es auch gemacht, weil Sasuke sich immer so süss gefreut hat. Aber doch zu einem grossen Teil auch, weil es ein gewisser Trost war. Denn oft war nur wenige Stunden zuvor Vater bei mir.

Ein schwerer Seufzer entweicht meiner trockenen Kehle. Sasuke, Mutter und Shisui waren die einzigen, die mir mehr oder weniger stummen Trost gespendet haben. Doch Shisui und Mutter sind tot. Tot, durch mich.

Shisui... Ich wollte ihn doch gar nicht töten. Und trotzdem habe ich es getan. Ich lege langsam den Kopf in die andere Richtung. Weg vom Clansymbol. Dafür betrachte ich nun meine blutende Hand.

Und warum musste Mutter sterben? Ich konnte sie nicht am Leben lassen, ich fürchtete sie wäre daran zerbrochen.

Doch bei Sasuke sah ich noch eine Chance. Erst Heute habe ich im vollen Ausmasse begriffen, wie sehr ich mich geirrt habe. Mein kleiner, süsser Bruder ist so grausam wie Vater. Langsam schliesse ich meine schweren Lider. Ich bin so furchtbar müde. Meine Augen fangen an zu brennen, und die Tränen steigen in ihnen hoch, doch ich unterdrücke sie. Mein Körper beginnt wieder zu zittern wie Espenlaub. Fest drücke ich das Shuriken, welches ich noch immer in der Hand halte.

Meine Seele hat ihren Tod gefunden.

Ich glaube wirklich, es ist besser, wenn mein Körper es ihr gleich tut. Mühsam drehe ich mich auf die Seite, wo mein Blick auf die blutverschmierte Hand fällt. Ich kann nicht beurteilen, ob es noch immer blutete oder nicht. Und wenn schon ist mir das auch egal. Kurz taste ich das Shuriken in der anderen Hand ab, um die Spitze gut zwischen den Fingern halten zu können. Langsam, fast zögernd führe ich die Waffe zu meinem, nach oben gedrehten, Handgelenk. Mit zitternder Hand richte ich deren Spitze bestmöglich zu meiner Pulsader, doch weiter komme ich einfach nicht. Ich starre auf den Punkt, an welchem sich Metall und Haut treffen, als würde irgendeine besondere Anziehung von ihm ausgehen. Es kommt mir so vor, als sei mein Kopf ein gigantischer, weisser, leerer Raum, in welchem sich die Worte fast schon hysterisch widerhallen, wie ein Echo. 'Soll ich s wirklich tun?' das ist die einzige Frage, die ich mir gerade stelle. 'Soll ich es wirklich tun?', da ist es schon wieder. Langsam wird die Stimme leiser, bis sie schliesslich endgültig verhallt. Für einen kurzen Moment herrscht eisige Stille. Doch dann kommt eine kältere und festere Stimme auf. 'Tu es!', Sie fordert es unnachgiebig und immer wieder. Ich beisse mir auf die Unterlippe, bis ich einen schwachen, aber doch stechenden Schmerz vernehme. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, so fest, dass ich Kopfschmerzen bekomme.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck ziehe ich das Shuriken von meinem Handgelenk über meinen Arm bis zum Ellbogen. Ich habe die Pulsader genau erwischt. Das merke ich dran, dass ich mein warmes Blut in Strömen über meinen Arm fliessen spüre. Unpassender Weise entspannen sich meine Gesichtszug und nehmen eine friedliche Art an. Es tut gar nicht so weh wie ich erwartete hatte. Es ist eher ein angenehmes, warmes Kribbeln, dass sich ausbreitet.

Bin Sekunden werde ich schwach und müde. Aber mein Leben, welches sich zu meinem erstaunen wie ein Film vor meinem inneren Auge abspielt, nehme ich noch deutlich wahr. Auch wenn alles so schnell geht.

Ich sehe Sasuke als kleines Kind. Er lacht so unbekümmert. Dann sehe ich noch das Bild meiner Mutter, welche mir zulächelt. Neben ihr taucht plötzlich Shisui auf und grinst mir entgegen. Es fühlt sich so an als stünde ich auf einem langen schwarzen Korridor und könne einfach zu ihnen hingehen. Sie scheinen sich sogar auf mich zu freuen. Wie glücklich mich das doch macht. Aber es scheint viel zu einfach. Ich blicke noch einmal zurück zu Sasuke. Dieses mal zeig sich mir in anderes Bild. Sasuke sitzt an einem grossen Tisch und vor ihm liegt, auf einem Lilafarbenen Kissen, eine Kristallkugel.

Ich erkenne im Inneren nur einen weissen Nebel, doch mein Bruder scheint mehr zu sehen. Seine pechschwarzen Augen fokussieren ruhig aber unablässig das Zentrum der Kugel. Sein Blick wirkt konzentriert und gebannt, von dem was er sieht. Plötzlich schaut er auf und seine Augen suchen den Blickkontakt zu meinen. Die schwarzen Perlen des Kleinen fixieren mich und ziehen mich unerwartet in ihren Bann.

Ich sehe, dass Sasuke lächelt, wirklich ehrlich. Erst winkt er mir, wendet sich dann aber wieder der geheimnisvollen Kugel zu, um diese hoch zu heben und in die Arme zu schleissen, so, wie kleine Kinder manchmal ungeschickt die jungen Kätzchen. Er lächelt mir noch einmal zu, bevor er mit einer Handbewegung über meine Schulter nach hinten deutet. Verwirrt drehe ich mich um und sehe wieder Mutter und Shisui. Wie es aussieht warten sie noch immer auf mich. Ich weiss nicht so recht was tun und fühle mich hin und her gezerrt.

Ich werfe einen Blick zu Sasuke zurück. Er grinst mich an, wie als Kind, wenn er mich zu etwas überreden konnte. Die Kugel hält er noch immer wie ein grosser Schatz in den Armen. Mir fällt auf wie sich seine Lippen bewegen aber kein Ton über sie kommt. Und trotzdem verstehe ich ganz klar was er sagt.

‚Geh zu ihnen. Es ist Okay. Sie warten schon.'

Ich weiss gar nicht wie mir geschieht. Sasuke entfernt sich immer weiter von mir, bis er als kleiner Lichtpunkt in der Finsternis verschwindet. ‚Tschüss, Aniki', höre ich ihn noch ein letztes Mal. Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf und gehe mit ruhigen Schritten auf Shisui und Mutter zu.

Das hier ist der Tod. Ich weiss das, weil ich mich erinnere wie ich mir die Pulsader aufgeschnitten habe.

Zusammen mit meinen Weggefährten entferne ich mich immer weiter vom Ursprungsplatz.


	2. Alternatives Ende

**Alternatives Ende**

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen sitze ich von einer Minute zur nächsten kerzengerade und verschwitzt im Bett. Ich spüre mein Herz, unter der auf der linken Brust liegenden Hand, rasen. Was um alles in der Welt war das? Ich bin doch tot, oder? Und Sasuke hat doch? Hektisch sehe ich mich um, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich alleine in meinem Zimmer bei Akatsuki bin. Doch was ich sehe lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Erst fällt mein Blick auf die Flagge mit dem Familienwappen und dann auch ihn. Ja ihn, mein kleiner Bruder Sasuke. Er liegt leicht zusammengerollt da, schläft tief und fest. Meine Augen weiten sich erschrocken und ich weiche nahezu panisch zurück. Ich verstehe nicht was hier los ist. Warum liegt Sasuke neben mir (wäre doch anders rum...ôo~)? Abrupt unterbreche ich meine Gedanken, da ich das Rascheln von Stoff vernehme. Sofort fixiert mein Blick wieder ganz und gar Sasuke, der anscheinend grade aufwacht. Mir stellen sich wieder so viele Fragen in so kurzer Zeit, dass ich nicht weiss, mit welcher ich beginnen soll. Doch statt weiter darüber nachzudenken, beobachte ich jede einzelne von Sasukes Bewegungen. Erst murrt er nur leise und murmelt etwas, von wegen Traum, vor sich hin. Ich glaube mich verhört zu haben, was ja kein Wunder wäre. Traum? Soll das heissen, mein Tod war nur ein Traum? Dieser Gedanke löst ein unbeschreiblich komisches Gefühl in mir aus. Und gleich schiesst mir der nächste Gedanke durch den Kopf.

War denn die Vergewaltigung auch nur irreal?  
>Aber was wäre, wenn nur mein Tod nicht echt war? Andererseits, was wäre, wenn alles nur ein Genjutsu und eine grausame Art von Rache war? Aber diese Möglichkeit ist doch völlig ausgeschlossen, oder? Mein Kopf fängt an zu dröhnen, immer mehr Fragen stellen sich mir und immer mehr Theorien fallen mir ein. Ich bin total in meinem Gedankengewirr versunken, so, dass ich meine Umgebung vollends vergesse. Daher erschreckt es mich umso schlimmer, als ich an den Schultern gepackt und erst mal ordentlich durchgeschüttelt werde. Verstört hebe ich den Kopf an und starre Sasuke gleich in die Augen. Besorgnis und Verwirrung liegen in seinem Blick. Es erstaunt mich das zu sehen. Im ersten Augenblick, weiss ich nicht was ich sagen oder wie ich reagieren soll. Ich öffne meinen Mund aber bringe kein Wort hervor. Sasuke sieht mich geduldig wartend an. Langsam finde ich jedoch meine Stimme wieder. „Sasuke? Was...?",<br>Einen richtigen Satz schaffe ich trotzdem nicht. Ich bin noch immer schrecklich durch den Wind. Mein kleiner Bruder sieht mich erst nur verwirrt an. „Hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragt er schliesslich. Diese Frage wirft mich nur noch mehr aus der Bahn. Gestern waren wir noch Feinde, vielleicht noch mehr, und nun fragt er mich so was?

Ich sehe ihn an und antworte wie von selbst, „Ja.".  
>Sasuke antwortet mir nicht, sondern sieht mich nur nachdenklich, mit verschränkten Armen an. Auch ich sage nichts, versuche nur mich innerlich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Der Schock sitzt noch immer ziemlich tief.<p>

„Du bist gekommen...", stellt er plötzlich fest. „Ich habe nicht wirklich daran geglaubt.", ich verstehe nicht was er damit meint. Ich weiss ja nicht mal, wie er jetzt auf mich zu sprechen ist. „Wie meinst du das?", frage ich verunsichert. „Wie ich es gesagt habe; Du bist gekommen. Ich habe nicht wirklich daran geglaubt. Aber du bist da. Naruto hatte Recht.", sagt er völlig unbeirrt. Aber ich verstehe noch immer nicht. Womit hatte dieser Naruto Recht? Und warum sieht er mich so komisch an? Ich kann seinen Blick nicht deuten, und fühle mich deswegen gerade wie in einem Déjà-voux gefangen. Langsam frage ich ihn:  
>„Wie? Warum hätte ich nach deinem Wissen hier her kommen sollen? Und womit hatte dieser Naruto recht?",<br>Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, so mit Sasuke zu reden. Erst sieht er mich verwirrt an, doch dann seufzt er resignierend. „Du bist gekommen, weil du hörtest, ich habe meine Rache an dir aufgegeben?",  
>Als er das sagt, mustert er mich aus seinen neugierigen, schwarzen Augen. Ich gebe ein leicht nervöses Geräusch von mir. Was soll ich ihm darauf antworten? Denn so wie er es sagt, war es wohl wirklich nur ein Gerücht. ich weiss mir in meinem Chaos der Gefühle nicht zu helfen und murmle leise: „Ja... ich dachte nur...", Ja, was dachte ich? Dachte ich wirklich, er würde mir zuhören, glauben, verzeihen? Ich hätte doch wissen müssen, dass es eine Falle ist. Eine Falle für jemanden wie mich. Eine Falle, welche für einen schrecklichen Zweck gedacht ist. „Itachi, Itachi!", erschrocken sehe ich zu Sasuke auf, welcher meinen Namen rief. „Sag mal, hörst du mir eigentlich auch mal zu? Ich habe dich doch was gefragt...", er beschwert sich dabei wie das kleine, trotzige Kind, welches er einmal war. „Ich... tut mir Leid... was sagtest du?", frage ich ihn verpeilt. Ich weiss mit der Situation nicht umzugehen. „Ich habe dich gefragt, was du dir dabei gedacht hast..." wiederholt er und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.<br>Dieser Blick macht mich total nervös. Was will er von mir hören, was erwartet er von mir? „Ich weiss es nicht.", gestehe ich leise. „Ich dachte nur, so könnte ich vielleicht mit dir reden... vernünftig...",  
>Ich bin gespannt, was jetzt passiert. Noch immer ist es mir nicht begreiflich, was in der Nacht vorgefallen ist. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, löst bei mir Gefühle der Angst, Verletzlichkeit, Trauer und Hilflosigkeit aus.<p>

Sasuke lehnt sich ein Stück zu mir vor und stützt sich mit den Händen etwas ab. Er sieht mich durchdringend an. „Vernünftig reden? Worüber?", fragt er mit ungeahntem Eifer. Er wirkt so hektisch, als halte er das Warten auf die Antwort kam aus. Ich seufze leise. Jetzt hat s eh keinen Sinn mehr es zu leugnen. Da muss ich jetzt wohl -noch mal- durch.  
>„Ich wollte einfach mit dir reden. Über alles was passiert ist. Und... über alles jetzt... ", versuche ich möglichst normal zu erklären. Ich habe ihm kaum fertig geantwortet, da stellt er mir schon die nächste Frage.<br>„Warum wolltest du das machen", fiept er. Ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln.  
>Ja, „warum" war schon immer seine Lieblingsfrage. Er wollte auch immer verstehen, warum Dinge sind, wie sie sind. Damit fällt es mir jetzt deutlich leichter mit ihm zu reden. „Einfach weil ich nie wollte, dass es so kommt. Und weil ich dich da nie mit rein ziehen oder dir schaden wollte.", sage ich jetzt ganz ruhig. Sasuke sieht mich erst nur schweigend an.<p>

Unerwartet und ohne die Zeit zum reagieren zu haben, werde ich in die Matratze gedrückt. Meine erste Reaktion ist Schock, weil es so schnell geht. Aber dann fängt sowohl mein Körper als auch mein Verstand an, das ganze zu realisieren. Mein Bruder ist mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um den Hals gefallen. Was ist den nun wieder los? Ich setze gerade dazu an ihn zu fragen, als er schon etwas sagt. „Er hatte Recht! Er hatte Recht! Es ist wahr...! Alles...", murmelt er leise. Noch ziemlich verdattert lege ich sanft die Arme um ihn. Irgendwie bin ich mit der Situation hoffnungslos überfordert. Erst zögere ich, aber dann streiche ich ihm leicht über den Rücken. Es ist verwirrend aber doch so angenehm. "Scht... kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen, was das alles heisst?", frage ich ihn ruhig.  
>Langsam löst er sich aus meiner Umarmung und setzt sich auf. Ich tue es ihm gleich, wobei ich ihn aufmerksam mustere. Er wischt sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht und ich frage mich, ob er gerade stumm geweint hat. Er sieht mich an und lächelt ehrlich. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Itachi...", sagt er. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr ich die Sache mit der Vergewaltigung vergessen, oder eher in die hinterste Ecke meines Verstandes gedrängt habe. „Das macht nichts, du erzählst ja gerne...!", Ich sage das mit einem brüderlich-neckischen Unterton. Sasuke blinzelt kurz, ehe er die Arme verschränkt und mich beleidigt anguckt.<br>Nimmt er das echt so ernst, oder tut er nur so? Alles wirkt viel zu leicht. „Stimmt gar nicht!", beschwert er sich dann. Irgendwie ist seine Art ansteckend.  
>„Doch tut es. Aber lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab...!", daraufhin sieht er mich nur komisch an. Anscheinend findet er nun mein Verhalten fragwürdig. Ich lege nur den Kopf schief und frage: „Also?". Noch einen Moment schweigt Sasuke. „Na ja, dir ist doch sicher aufgefallen, dass es sehr einfach war an den Wachen vorbei zu kommen... oder?", fragt er mich dann doch. Ich nicke, auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiss, worauf er hinaus will. Er scheint mir ziemlich nervös. Sein Blick schweift unaufhörlich durch den Raum. „Nun... das alles war... geplant...", murmelt er leise, wobei er mich nicht ansieht, sondern zur Seite schielt. Die Aussage versetzt mir einen Schlag. Was sagt er da? Alles war geplant? Das darf nicht wahr sein, nein, bitte nicht. Ich starre ihn an, ohne ein Wort sagen zu können. Warum hat er das getan? Warum? War das doch alles real? War das alles nur für seine Rache? In meinem halb geschockten Zustand begreife ich nichts mehr wirklich. Mit brüchiger Stimme frage ich ihn: „Wieso...?",<br>Augenblicklich reisst Sasuke den Kopf in die Höhe und starrt mich erschrocken an. Auch er scheint kein Wort hervorzubringen.

„Ich... Also... das ist... Warum siehst du mich so an...?",  
>Seine Stimme hört sich plötzlich so verzweifelt an und sein Blick ist ängstlich geworden. Was ist nun los? Was hat er denn? Ich verstehe nur noch Bahnhof. Ich antworte Sasuke nicht gleich. Die Zeit im Raum scheint eingefroren, stillgestanden. Langsam erhebt sich mein jüngerer Bruder vom Bett und geht unruhig auf und ab, während ich regungslos sitzen bleibe. Keiner von uns wagt es die Stille zu durchbrechen. Langsam fange ich mich aber wieder. „Sasuke... Warum war das so geplant? Sag mir, was sollte das?", frage ich ihn. Ich muss es einfach wissen. Doch Sasuke antwortet nicht, sondern klettert wieder aufs Bett. Fragend sehe ich ihn an. „Warum? Sag es mir... Bitte...", wiederhole ich und beobachte, wie er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe rumkaut.<p>

„Naja, es ist so...", beginnt er leise, „Das alles war geplant weil... ich weiss schon fast ein halbes Jahr was damals wirklich geschah...",  
>Er spricht ziemlich unsicher, aber es reicht um mich wieder zu schocken. Er wusste es? Und auch schon so lange? Aber woher bloss? Mit viel Mühe nicke ich nur, anstatt weiter zu fragen, damit Sasuke fortfahren kann. Er fasst die Geste wie erwartet als Zeichen auf, weiter zu reden. Dabei senkt er den Kopf.<p>

„Vor etwa einem Jahren kam ich nach Konoha zurück. Es waren drei Jahre vergangen, seid ich gegangen war und Orochimaru seinen Körper gewechselt hat. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich stark genug geworden bin. Also bin ich wieder gegangen. Ich hatte schon von Anfang an entschieden, niemals Orochimarus Gefäss zu werden. Aber ich hatte mich verrechnet. Karin, eine von Orochimarus besten Helferinnen hat mich verraten. Unvernünftiger Weise ignorierte ich die geschickten Truppen erst. Orochimaru hat mich damit in eine Falle gelockt. Schliesslich habe ich gegen ihn und Manda gekämpft. Und, man sagt doch, ein Schüler besiegt nie seinen Meister, oder (der Meister lässt sich höchstens besiegen, gell, Sakona? ^.~)?  
>Jedenfalls hat Orochimaru mit Hilfe des Juin mein Chakra unterdrückt. Langsam aber sicher wurde der Kampf etwas gefährlich für mich. Ich... Weiss nicht wie oder woher... aber plötzlich tauchten Naruto und Co. Auf.<br>Weiter erinnere ich mich kaum noch an etwas. Ich weiss nur noch, dass ich in Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin und dort einige Zeit verbracht habe. Ich hatte schliesslich keine andere Wahl als in Konoha zu bleiben. Und das war auch gut so. Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich mich auch wieder eingelebt. Auch die Leute nahmen mich gut wieder auf. Naruto hat mich damals allesmögliche gefragt. Ich habe ihm auch viel erzählt, Dinge, die ich nie jemandem gesagt hätte. Ich habe auch wieder mit meinem alten Team trainiert. Irgendeinmal, ich weiss nicht mehr wann genau, war ich schon viel zu früh auf dem Trainingsplatz.

Ich wollte etwas für mich trainieren. Aber kaum hatte ich begonnen,schon Naruto angerannt. Er hat etwas gerufen und war noch aufgedrehter als sonst. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, was er hatte. Als er bei mir ankam, sagte er mir erst nur, er habe etwas gefunden, das ich sehen müsse.", er macht eine kurze Pause und wagt es nun doch, mir kurz in die Augen zu sehen. Jedoch wendet er den Blick gleich wieder ab. Wir beide wissen, dass wir nicht weiter kämen, wenn ich ihn jetzt mit Fragen löchern würde. Also halte ich mich schwerfällig zurück und lasse ihn weiterreden. Sasuke beisst sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und fährt, noch etwas nervöser als zuvor fort. „Er hat mich am Arm mitgezerrt und mir erzählt, was passiert war, wenn man so sagen will... Er sagte, er habe sich am Abend zuvor noch so gelangweilt, dass er noch etwas zu Sakura wollte. Aber weil sie noch Tsunade helfen musste, habe sie ihn nach hause geschickt. Dann sagte er das, was für mich eigentlich wichtig war.  
>Die Tür zu dem Raum in dem der 3. Hokage oft beobachtete, was in Konoha so vor sich ging, stand offen. Ich hab mir gleich gedacht, dass es Naruto in seiner Neugier nicht lassen konnte sich dort umzusehen. Als er die Glaskugel sah, wollte er auch gleich herausfinden, wie das daraufgelegte Jutsu zu aktivieren ist. 'Schwachkopf', habe ich gedacht. Naruto hätte doch keine Chance das heraus zu finden. Er sagte: 'Pferd-Tiger-Hase-Fuchs! Das ist die Kombination!'. Das ganze war einfach zu lächerlich. Aber als wir dann da waren und er die In (Fingerzeichen) schloss, funktionierte es tatsächlich. Erst erschien ein silberner Nebel und dann sahen wir eine ehemalige Mitschülerin, die mit hochrotem Kopf wohl Frühstück machte. Ich ignorierte sie und wollte von Naruto wissen, was mich das zu interessieren habe. Er grinste mich an, schloss die Augen und dann kam wieder erst dieser Nabel und dann eine neue Szene. Dieses mal... Naja... Etwas aus unserer Schulzeit...",<br>Erneut macht mein Bruder eine Pause.

Sein Blick fixiert derweil ein Stück Matratze zwischen uns. Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich die Informationen verarbeitet habe. Viele Dinge sagt er nur, damit alles einen sinnvollen Zusammenhang hat. Es fällt mir ungewohnt schwer die wichtigen Sachen da rauszufiltern. Mein Kopf ist jetzt schon - oder noch - so voll. Dennoch dämmert´s mir.  
>Der Fuchs-Junge ist auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, dass er so auch sehen kann, was ich einige Zeit vor meiner Tat getan habe. Der Gedanke daran lässt mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gehen und Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen. Ich habe ihm zwar die Wahrheit über den Clan und dessen Ermordung gesagt, doch dass Vater mich so angefasst hat, hatte ich ihm verschwiegen. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum er keine Fragen stellte, sondern ruhig zuhörte. Aber es erklärt auch warum er gezögert hat mich...<br>Ich unterbreche meine Gedanken selbst und weite meine Augen entsetzt. Was ich bis eben so sehr zur Seite geschoben und verdrängt habe, fällt mir nun um so klarer wieder ein. Die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht holen mich ein, überrollen mich regelrecht. Angst steigt in mir auf, schliesslich ist mir immer noch nicht ganz klar, wie weit alles Wirklichkeit ist. Mich überkommt der seltsame Drang, einfach aufzustehen und wegzulaufen.

Bevor ich weiter über diese Option nachdenken kann, werde ich an den Schultern gepackt und grob geschüttelt. Verwirrt und erschrocken sehe ich auf. Ich blicke geradewegs in Sasukes schwarze Augen, die mich ernst ansehen. „Beruhig dich doch wieder, Itachi.", sagt er ruhig. Ich erwidere nur einen verwirrten Blick. War ich nach aussen hin so panisch? Ich atme einmal tief durch und sehe ihn dann wieder einigermassen ruhig an. Erst jetzt nimmt er seine Hände wieder von meinen Schultern. Seine bis eben sichere Haltung verändert sich schlagartig. Er weicht leicht zurück, blickt kurz auf die Matratze und sieht mich danach fast schon schüchtern an.

Was ist denn jetzt los?  
>Anscheinend verunsichert ihn mein Verhalten noch mehr. Schliesslich wiegt er den Kopf zur Seite und fragt leicht besorgt und mit gedämpfter Stimme:<br>„Woran dachtest du?". Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung verwundert mich diese Frage gar nicht. Aber ich kann ihm doch keine Antwort geben. Daher schweige ich weiter und beobachte ihn dabei. Er wird nervöser, bis er schliesslich wieder das Wort ergreift: „Du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst...!", sagt er eilig. Nun bin ich mir sicher. Er und sein Freund haben alles gesehen. Diesmal unterdrücke ich den aufkommenden Ekel. Ich bin doch so dumm. Warum konnte ich nicht ruhig bleiben und eine Minute nachdenken? Dieses Ereignis der letzten Nacht war ein Traum, ein schrecklich dummer Traum. Der 16-jährige Junge der hier vor mir kniet und sich sichtlich Sorgen macht, würde so etwas niemals tun. Sasuke ist nicht so. Wirklich nicht. Und genau das hätte ich wissen sollen.

In meinen Gedanken habe ich fast vergessen, Sasuke zu antworten.  
>Leicht schüttle ich den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht an das, was du wohl glaubst.", sage ich und es ist wahr. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass ich mich an Vaters Taten erinnere. Doch dem ist ja nicht so. Ich denke jetzt nicht an diesen alten Sack. „Mh... Ach so...", antwortet er nur.<br>Anscheinend weiss er, wie ich, nichts zu sagen. „Ehm...Schon eine komische Situation hier, nicht?". Seine Stimme klingt unsicher. Er versucht das Gespräch auf eine normale Ebene zu setzen. Aber er und ich, wir wissen beide, dass sein Versuch ziemlich daneben war. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass mir derzeitig auch nichts wirklich besseres einfällt.  
>„Ziemlich ungeschickter Anfang für ein Gespräch, findest du nicht, Kleiner?", antworte ich, darüber im Klaren, dass er es wohl als neckischen Kommentar auffassen wird. Wie erwartet verzieht er das Gesicht mit folgendem Kommentar: „Mach dich nicht darüber lustig. Ich meine das hier verdammt ernst!",<br>Er sagt dies in einem Ton, der zu seinen Worten passt. Auch sein Gesichtsausdruck hat sich beim sprechen verändert. Er blickt irgendwie abwesend an mir vorbei zur Tür. Ein leises Seufzen entweicht mir. Gut, damit hab ich nicht gerechnet. Aber ich habe es auch nicht so gemeint, wie Sasuke das wohl aufgefasst hat. „So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint.", gebe ich zurück.  
>„Weiss ich ja auch...", murmelt er. „Trotzdem... Es ist halt... Ach, ich weiss doch auch nicht...", er schüttelt den Kopf und fasst sich an die Stirn. „Es ist halt so verwirrend, auch, wenn ich mich sozusagen moralisch darauf vorbereiten konnte.",seufzt mein Bruder. Ich muss darüber nur lächeln. „Na, was glaubst du wie es mir geht? Ausserdem weiss ich ja nicht ob hier irgendwo Anbus sind, die uns beobachten.", kommentiere ich das ganze ruhig. Es erstaunt mich selbst noch, wie sehr meine Aufruhe von eben verblasst ist. Obwohl die Situation nicht unbedingt einfacher ist. Erst sieht Sasuke mich erstaunt an, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Sie beobachten nur regelmässig mein Chakra.", erklärt er mir.<br>Das die Anbu nicht all zu weit ist, wenn sie wussten, dass ich komme, war klar. „Warum beobachten sie nur dein Chakra?", Ich denke zwar, dass sie das tun, um nicht von mir bemerkt zu werden, aber um sicher zu gehen, frage ich nach. „Naja, das gehört alles zu den Vorbereitungen, die wir getroffen haben. Naruto und die andern wollten mich unter keinen Umständen unbeobachtet lassen.", murrt er leicht. Er scheint nicht begeistert zu sein. Oder eher begeistert gewesen zu sein. Und ich bin es gerade auch nicht.

Warum wollten sie, dass ich bei Sasuke auftauche, wenn sie doch damit rechneten, dass ich ihn angreifen würde ? „Wieso? Das macht doch keinen Sinn.",  
>Ich sage ganz ehrlich meine Meinung dazu und erhoffe mir eine klärende Antwort. Sasuke aber rollt nur leicht mit den Augen. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Selbst wenn noch andere Akatsuki aufgetaucht wären, oder du mich wirklich angegriffen hättest, dann könnte ich mich immer noch bestens selbst zur Wehr setzen.", murrt er eingeschnappt. Oh Mann, dass war ja klar. Sowohl Konohas als auch Sasukes Verhalten. Die Anbu und wohl auch Tsunade und der Rest wollten kein Risiko eingehen. Aber Sasuke? Na, ich denke, er wollte nur alleine mit mir reden. Gedanklich muss ich leicht darüber grinsen. Das Wort 'Gefahr' scheint er nicht zu kennen. „Ach ja?", gebe ich leicht belustigt von mir. Er ist immer noch der gleiche Dickkopf, der sich beweisen will. Irgendwie schön zu wissen, dass er sich nicht so sehr verändert hat, wie ich anfangs geglaubt habe.<br>„Ja!", beschwert er sich auch gleich. „Glaubst du mir denn nicht? Ich kann es dir sonst gerne beweisen!", droht er und einen Moment lang weiss ich nicht, wie ernst ich das nehmen soll.  
>Als ich aber sein leichtes Grinsen erkenne, weiss ich, dass es ihm kein bisschen ernst ist. Wobei ich glaube, dass er mir irgendwann, spasseshalber, schon zeigen wird, was er gelernt hat. Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dazu und das weiss er. Jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht habe, was ich nun machen will. Ich denke doch sonst immer nach, bevor ich handle.<p>

Die ganze Sache hat mich ziemlich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Sasuke ist mittlerweile wohl der Einzige, der das noch ab und an zustande bringt. Er ist aber auch derjenige, der mich aus meinen Gedanken holt. „Sag mal, würdest du gefälligst meine Fragen beantworten und mich nicht ignorieren?", fragt er,  
>wobei er mich ernst ansieht. Ich seufze leicht und erwidere seinen Blick.<br>„Tut mir ja Leid, aber ich habe über etwas nachgedacht.", sage ich ruhig.  
>Sasuke mustert mich mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Nh? Worüber denn genau?", will er von mir wissen. Noch einmal seufze ich leicht. Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Idee, wie ich ihm meine Gedanken erklären soll.<p>

Nach einigen Momenten stelle ich meinem Brüderchen die simple Frage: „Was jetzt?"

Er ist sichtlich verwirrt, was schon fast wieder zum lachen ist. „Naja, hast du dir denn auch schon überlegt, wie das nun weiter geht?",  
>Ich erwarte eine Art von nein, lasse mir das aber nicht anmerken. Mein Bruder sieht mich überrascht an und macht nun einen verstreuten Eindruck.<br>„Ah... Naja...", wie es scheint ist ihm gerade aufgefallen, dass er sich wirklich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hat. Ich muss darüber leicht grinsen. „Hab ich fast schon erwartet.", gestehe ich ihm. Nun verzieht er sein Gesicht zu einem Schmollmund. „Wie hätte ich mir das auch überlegen sollen?", auch wenn er schmollt, liegt ein ernster Ton in seiner Stimme. Eigentlich hat er da ja ganz recht. Trotzdem hätte ich gedacht, dass er eine Vorstellung oder ähnliches hat. „Hast ja recht. Ich dachte nur, dass du dir vielleicht Gedanken gemacht hast.", „Wie hätte ich das denn bitte anstellen sollen, hä? Ich wusste ja nicht einmal ob du überhaupt auftauchen und mit mir reden würdest! Und schon gar nicht worüber und wie! Ausserdem hätte das alles ja von dir inszeniert sein können, um mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und mich wieder zu verletzen! Und...", Gegen Ende seiner Rechtfertigungen wird er immer lauter und aufgebrachter. 'Wer hat hier was inszeniert?', frage ich mich, spreche es aber nicht aus.  
>„Komm mal wieder runter, Sasuke.", Ich weiss nicht mehr was ich mit ihm machen soll. Er verwirrt mich einfach. Eine zeitlang sieht er mich einfach schweigend und trotzig an. Dann seufzt e jedoch. „Sorry, aber darüber habe ich mir eben Gedanken gemacht...!", verteidigt er sich wieder. „Schon gut, du brauchst dich nicht immer gleich zu rechtfertigen. Ausserdem, ich habe mir etwa die gleichen Gedanken gemacht.". Wieder schweigt mein Bruder nur. Doch er sieht mich nicht trotzig, sondern schuldbewusst an. „Ich weiss.", murmelt er. „Aber trotzdem...", ich seufze wieder und strecke mich. Versteh einer die Welt, also ich tu´s nicht. „Du rechtfertigst dich ja auch immer... Also darf ich auch!", motzt Sasuke, wobei er sich benimmt, wie ein kleines Kind. Es ist mir bis eben nicht aufgefallen, aber wir streiten uns wie richtige Geschwister.<p>

„Du tust es schon wieder.", merke ich an und beobachte seine Reaktion.  
>„Was tue ich schon wieder?", Ich scheine ihn aus dem Konzept geworfen zu haben. „Na, dich rechtfertigen", meine ich belustigt. „Wie? Nein tue ich gar nicht!", versucht er sich rauszureden. Ich lächle leicht.<br>„Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind.", Sasuke sieht mich daraufhin verdattert, ja fast entgeistert an und setzt sich neu hin; mit dem Rücken zu mir.  
>Zu meiner Verwunderung schweigt er auch noch und lässt das auf sich sitzen.<br>Ich warte ab, da ich glaube, dass er nach Ausreden sucht, oder ihn bald die Geduld verlässt. Doch er bleibt weiter still.  
>Langsam frage ich mich, was das werden soll. „Sasuke?", frage ich, aber er antwortet wieder nicht. Langsam nervt es also. Ich lehne mich leicht vor um Sasuke, natürlich nur um ihn wieder 'zurück zu holen', einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen. Ich komme aber nicht einmal zum Ausholen, da dreht sich Sasuke plötzlich wieder zu mir um und smiled mich an.<br>„Weisst du was, Nii-san?", Während Sasuke mich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ansieht, und anscheinend etwas im Schilde führt, bin ich wieder aus der Bahn geworfen. Warum nennt er mich denn aufs mal so? Es macht mich froh, aber es verwirrt mich auch. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und sehe ihn gespielt skeptisch an. Eigentlich ist es erstaunlich, dass ich noch so rumalbern kann. „Kannst du mir erklären, was das eben sollte?", frage ich, obwohl ich es doch wüsste. Sasuke denkt deutlich gespielt nach. Nun frage ich mich aber ernsthaft, was er mir Dummes antworten wird. Er lehnt sich zu mir vor und ich warte einfach nur seine Antwort ab.

„Tut mir Leid, Itachi...", sagt er ganz ernst. „Ein andermal vielleicht!",  
>Damit pockt er mir auf die Stirn, springt vom Bett auf und rennt zur Tür. Ich reibe mir verdattert die Stirn und realisiere jetzt erst so richtig, was er eben gemacht hat. Ich sehe überrascht und noch immer etwas verstört zu Sasuke, der grinsend in der Tür steht und mir die Zunge rausstreckt.<br>Irgendwie steht gerade einiges Kopf. „Hahaha... Du guckst gerade ziemlich schräg, Itachi!", lacht mein Bruder. Er öffnet die Tür und grinst weiter.  
>„Lässt du das echt auf dir sitzen, he?", fragt er provozierend. Ich weiss genau, worauf er hinaus will. Es wirkt so unwirklich, macht aber doch so viel Sinn.<br>Mit einem wissenden Lächeln stehe ich vom Bett auf.  
>Während ich aber auf Sasuke zugehe, wird es zu einem fiesen Grinsen. Ein paarmal blinzelt der Kleine und merkt gar nicht, dass ich schon fast bei ihm bin. „Glaubst du?", Ich will Sasuke packen, doch er reagiert schnell genug und macht einen Schritt zurück. Ich merke wie die Verwirrtheit aus seinem Gesicht verschwindet und ehe ich mich versehe steht er schon an der Treppe.<br>„Fang mich, wenn du es mir wirklich zurück geben willst!", grinst er.  
>Ich grinse zurück und gehe darauf ein. Manchmal ist es besser, seinen Vernunft einfach mal abzuschalten. „Du solltest lieber schon mal wegrennen!",<br>Sasuke nimmt mich beim Wort, denn er poltert gleich darauf die Treppe runter. Ich renne ihm nach. Ich denke nicht mehr drüber nach, was ich tue.

Und ich bin unachtsam. Ich bemerke die Gestalt, gegenüber des Hauses im Dickicht, nicht. Die Gestalt lächelt vor sich hin, zufrieden mit sich und dem hier. Die Person macht eine Handbewegung und die Anbus in der Umgebung ziehen sich zurück. „Es war gut es dir durch Naruto gezeigt zu haben, Sasuke.", murmelt er und verschwindet dann lautlos.

Doch das alles nehme ich nicht wahr. Und Sasuke anscheinend auch nicht. Wir beide werden auch nie erfahren, dass es nicht der Junge war, der die Kugel aktiviert hat, sondern er, der ein anderes Jutsu darauf gelegt hat. Aber das ist nicht massgebend. Gerade gibt es keine Vergangenheit oder Zukunft.

Sondern nur das hier und jetzt.


End file.
